


I Mean It

by diezminutos



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diezminutos/pseuds/diezminutos
Summary: Another idea of what happened after the fight in 1x07.





	I Mean It

“I love you. I love you. Damn it!”

“Asshole. They had to kill me for you to say it.”

Omar grabbed Ander’s hand. “Fuck, Ander!” Omar groaned. “How did this happen?” Omar wrapped his arm around Ander’s waist and helped him sit up.

“Guzmán needed my help,” Ander groaned.

“Guzmán?” Omar felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“I’m fine, really,” Ander mumbled trying to hide his pain.

 

Guzmán was the last person Omar expected to see in Ander’s room when he snuck out that night. “Hey…” Guzmán mumbled. “Ander’s in the bathroom.”

“How is he?” Omar asked.

“He’s hurting,” Guzmán wouldn’t look at Omar.

“Did you get beat up, too?” Omar knew the answer by looking at him.

“No,” Guzmán mumbled. “Ander…Ander was the only one.”

“Stop,” Ander said as he sat on his bed. He smiled at Omar slightly. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“I wanted to check on you,” Omar said. “But I can leave.”

“No, I’ll leave,” Guzmán said getting up.

“I’ll get you some water,” Omar said before kissing Ander’s forehead and following Guzmán.

“I’m really sorry,” Guzmán said. “I didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt but me. I just wanted Polo and Ander to…I don’t know…make me look tougher. Please believe me. Ander is my best friend. I didn’t want him to get hurt. I mean it.”

“I believe you,” Omar smiled. “But I still don’t understand one thing.”

“What?” Guzmán looked scared.

“Why did you think bringing Ander would make you look tougher?”

Guzmán stared at Omar in disbelief before laughing slightly. “I…I should definitely go. Take care of him for me?”

“Always,” Omar nodded.

When Guzmán left, Omar returned to Ander’s room.

“How are you?” Omar said as he sat next to Ander on the bed.

“I’m fine,” Ander leaned his head on Omar’s shoulder. “But I could use a good cuddle session?”

Omar looked down and could see Ander looking at him with the softest expression. “Course.”

He wrapped his arm around Ander’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

“Hey, um…don’t be so hard on Guzmán, okay? This isn’t his fault. I could have walked away, but I didn’t. Totally my fault.”

“He cares about you a lot, you know?” Omar smiled.

“Mhm,” Ander nodded.

“I care about you, too,” Omar kissed his shoulder lightly.

“Because you love me?” Ander laughed slightly.

Omar rolled his eyes, “Fuck.”

“Come on!” Ander laughed a little harder. “I said it, and I meant it, too.”

“Fine, Ander,” Omar sat up straight and gently held Ander’s face in his hands. “I love you and I mean it.”


End file.
